


Ancestor

by Kurisuta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Ron Weasley, BAMF Sango (Inuyasha), Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Jealous Hermione Granger, Shy Ron Weasley, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ron met Sango for the first time at the Yule Ball. Harry had asked her for him. But he hadn't expected to fancy her. Or to make Hermione jealous.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Sango (Inuyasha)
Kudos: 1





	Ancestor

Ron didn’t meet the girl Harry had asked to go with him to the Yule Ball until the day of.

But he hadn’t expected her to be so pretty and strong. He hadn’t expected to fancy her.

She was a fellow Gryffindor, Sango. She kept to herself, but she was still popular and had lots of friends.

“I’m...uh...”

Sango smiled. “Hello Ron. Your dress robes are cute.” She giggled.

“I knew you’d laugh.” Ron muttered.

“They aren’t so bad.” Sango said. “At least you aren’t trussed up in an old kimono.”

“It doesn’t look that old.” Ron touched the fabric. An excuse to touch her. She didn’t pull away.

“Trust me. It’s old enough to be your ancestor.” Sango giggled again. “Want to dance?”

Ron managed a nod.

Sango whisked him off on the dance floor.

Hermione’s expression was priceless.


End file.
